


Passion

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Not Real.</p><p>Anton finally gets his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

At first Anton had questioned if he should go along with Darcey's almost insatiable need to be held, touched, caressed, wanted... but then he had given in fairly fast. He couldn't stand seeing her cry and she always looked so ashamed when he tried to say no, as if she knew she was asking too much and was expecting him to refuse, perhaps even to hurt her. Tonight, for once, she had found him very much receptive to her needs. His own had been peaked throughout the day and, if he was honest, he missed the closeness they had had during the early part of their relationship. He had put himself to bed, naked, by now he knew they almost never would need clothes, although his eyes had widened when she followed him into the bedroom wearing nothing but one of his shirts, loose and unbuttoned, barely covering her body. She had moved to settle over him, a little shy, clearly blushing and yet needy. He had found it all too easy to reach for her, pull her closer, settle her fully over him and feel her gasp as she took him inside her fully, her body instantly pressing to his as they set a slow pace, her pace still soft even as she moves away a little, letting him see her. His hands travel from her breasts, teasing lightly, then move to grip at her hips, pulling her down over him even as she arches, forcing him to press up, taking her a little more roughly than usual and yet claiming her with his same tenderly passionate kiss. Swallowing her first low moan even as the pace ups, then ups again, then once again, his rhythm staying clear even as he arches and pulls her down over him, speeding up a little more until finally she cries out, shaking apart over him even as he follows her into climax, his lips firm over hers and muffling her mewls as she comes down slowly. Neither moves, he smiles as he tucks hair out of her eyes and kisses her again. 

"You are so... damn sexy."

"Prove it..."

He smirks, laughs softly, then kisses her again. 

"Demanding aren't we?"

"Well... I want you... as often as I can have you."

Her honest words are proven by her slight blush and he smiles, kissing her again and moving to trap her under him, finally pushing his shirt from her body. 

"Fine, but I intend to have you in whatever way I want... for now."

"Mmm, I trust you."

He smirks slightly, pulling her leg around his waist and pressing deeper. 

"Good, because I plan to make you scream..."


End file.
